


Drunk

by okayhotshot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuteness happens, M/M, drunk!Anakin, irritated!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/pseuds/okayhotshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker can do a lot of things. He can beat almost anyone in a light saber duel, he can go days without sleep, and he can make anyone swoon with his smile, but there's one thing he can't do: hold his liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Anakin Skywalker can do a lot of things. He can beat almost anyone in a light saber duel, he can go days without sleep, and he can make anyone swoon with his smile, but there's one thing he can't do: hold his liquor. 

That's something that Obi-Wan is learning the hard way as they make their way from the bar and into the crisp night air. Anakin can barely stand up straight, much less walk on his own, and Obi-Wan seems to even be having trouble keeping him from falling over.

“It’s chilly out tonight, isn't it, master?” Anakin observes, looking around at the city.

The streets are practically empty at this time of night. The buildings had been bustling when they entered the bar, and now even most of its patrons had left before them. This is why Anakin shouldn't be allotted free time.

“I suppose, young one,” Obi-Wan says, holding Anakin a bit closer to him despite his best efforts to keep himself from it. “I’m surprised you think so. With all of that alcohol you consumed, I would think that you would be feeling quite warm.”

“I do. Sort of,” Anakin replies, tightening his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist as they head back to their apartment. “I’m not cold, I just know it’s chilly out. Does that make sense?”

Normally, Obi-Wan would probably be rolling his eyes at someone so inebriated, but there's something endearing about seeing the younger Jedi letting loose a little. Anakin seems to worry far more than he Obi-Wan does. Anakin needs to relax. This might not have been the best way to do it, but he’ll let it slide.

“Not really,” Obi-Wan replies, practically dragging Anakin towards the doors of their building. “You're quite heavy, you know. What have you been eating?”

Anakin laughs obnoxiously at this comment, and he manages to turn to look at Obi-Wan, giving him a drunken grin.

“You and I both know that it’s muscle, master,” Anakin practically coos in the older man’s ear.

Ordinarily, this might have gotten Obi-Wan a little ruffled, but even Anakin’s seductive tones lose appeal when his words are slurred.

"Perhaps now is not the time, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, hoping that he can manage to get Anakin to bed without much for of his shenanigans.

“Perhaps now  **is** the time,” Anakin replies, his tone quickly shifting from mocking Obi-Wan, almost to one of a toddler, paired perfectly with a pout of his lips.

“By the Force, Anakin,” Obi-Wan mutters under his breath as he carries the taller man towards the elevator, managing to press the up button without much difficulty. “Are you five?”

“No,” Anakin insists, burrowing his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “The room is spinning, master. I don't like it.”

Obi-Wan feels like his stomach bottoms out at Anakin’s words. He hopes that Anakin doesn't start vomiting all over the elevator floor. That’s a mess he doesn't want to deal with tonight. Come to think of it, it's one he doesn't ever want to deal with.

The elevator lurches to a start and Anakin clings to Obi-Wan, swaying with the gentle rock of the mechanism. Obi-Wan can only hope that it doesn’t disturb the younger boy’s stomach too much. He’ll just have to cross his fingers and hope for the best, the Force won’t be much help this time.

When the elevator practically slams to a stop on their floor, Anakin’s grip around his master loosens and he goes flying over-dramatically into the wall. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and helps a stumbling, laughing Anakin to his feet.

“Did you see that, master? I flew.”

By the Force, Obi-Wan has his work cut out for him tonight. He’s never seen Anakin quite this drunk and it’s teetering on the border between cute and annoying. Obi-Wan wraps his arm around Anakin again and leads him from the elevator and down the hall.

“I don’t think that constitutes as flying, dear one,” Obi-Wan says as they both seem to trip over their own feet on the way to their door.

Anakin’s brows furrow at this, but he doesn’t exactly pout this time. “You’re no fun,” Anakin slurs, resting his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder despite the fact that it seems to be making things more difficult. Anakin doesn’t seem to care about that, however.

Obi-Wan heaves a heavy sigh as he somehow manages to reach the door of their apartment and he digs into his pocket to retrieve the key. It takes far longer for him to open the door than he cares to admit, but he and Anakin finally make it inside.

Anakin finally lets go of Obi-Wan and crookedly makes his way over to the couch. Anakin stretches out on the couch, effectively taking up all the space available. Obi-Wan watches as Anakin settles into a comfortable spot, shaking his head at the younger boy.

“Anakin, I wouldn’t get too comfortable,” Obi-Wan says, taking off his robe and hanging on a hook by the door. “I’m going to attempt to get you into bed.”

“Get me into bed?” Anakin asks, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. “But Obi-Wan, you said downstairs that it wasn’t the time.”

Obi-Wan brings a hand to his face, dragging it down across his eyes, nose and lips. If he thought Anakin could be annoying before, it was nothing compared to now.

“That’s not what I meant, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, trying to keep his voice steady. He doesn’t want Anakin to know he’s a bit annoyed. The last thing he wants to do is upset him, especially when he has this much liquor in him.

Anakin huffs, turning over onto his side, making sure his face is away from Obi-Wan as he does. “Like I said before, master, you’re no fun.”

“All right,” Obi-Wan says, admittedly a little defeated. “You win. I’m no fun. But that doesn’t mean you’re going to stay on the couch.”

Anakin practically groans in protest as Obi-Wan helps him sit up. He can tell that that the younger Jedi is starting to feel sick, and if Obi-Wan doesn’t get him to bed soon, he’s going to have a much bigger mess to deal with.

“I can walk, you know,” Anakin says, as he attempts to push himself up from the couch. But he fails miserably. He manages to get to his feet but Obi-Wan watches as Anakin sways almost dramatically from left to right before toppling back down into his seat with a soft thud.

“Oh, yes. It appears that you’re quite capable of walking. You don’t need my help at all,” Obi-Wan says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Anakin scowls at this, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting his lips once again. “I didn’t say I didn’t need your help,” he says, glancing over at the older Jedi.

“Well you certainly acted like it,” Obi-Wan replies, trying his best to not fall victim to Anakin’s pouting. It’s hard to deny that he finds it a bit endearing, but he has to focus, make sure that Anakin gets to bed and sleeps this off.

Anakin doesn’t say anything, simply looks at Obi-Wan with an almost pitiful gaze. The older Jedi lets out a sigh as he wraps his arm around Anakin’s waist and helps him to his feet. Anakin leans against him, draping an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and lets him lead the way.

Getting Anakin to his quarters isn’t an easy thing to do. The young Jedi keeps tripping over his own feet, followed by bursting into a fit of what Obi-Wan can only call giggles. He’s doing his best to stay patient, but if anyone tries it on a normal basis it’s Anakin, and it’s worse now that his blood is filled with alcohol.

Once they’re through his bedroom door, Obi-Wan helps Anakin over the bed where Anakin takes it upon himself to flop down, bouncing up off of the mattress a little as he does. Obi-Wan shakes his head, moving to take off Anakin’s boots. Anakin doesn’t try to fight him, much to Obi-Wan’s pleasure and he places them nearly at the foot of the bed.

“This bed is so comfortable,” Anakin says, still lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Obi-Wan, you should join me.”

“Not tonight, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, walking back up the side of the bed to lean over Anakin to press a kiss to Anakin’s forehead.

“Come on,” Anakin says pleads, reaching out to take Obi-Wan’s hand. “I just want you here. Please, baby?”

Obi-Wan is a bit surprised by Anakin’s use of the pet name, even more surprised by the fact that he  **likes** it. He’s so caught off guard that he doesn’t even pull his hand away from Anakin’s. He moves a bit closer to the bed, shaking his head.

“I shouldn’t,” Obi-Wan says softly. “I should let you get some rest.”

“But, baby, I promise I’ll go right to sleep,” Anakin says, tugging on Obi-Wan’s hand, trying to pull him down beside of him and Obi-Wan’s not sure that he can resist him.

“Anakin…”

“ **Please** , baby?”

Anakin looks up at him, his eyes pleading with Obi-Wan and for the first time tonight, the older Jedi seems to soften. There’s something about his tone, about the way his eyes look that Obi-Wan can’t say no to.

“All right. Move over,” Obi-Wan says, removing his own boots before climbing into bed next to Anakin.

The younger Jedi doesn’t waste any time, he turns onto his side and slumps an arm over Obi-Wan and settles his head on his chest, letting out a content sigh. Obi-Wan allows a small smile to work its way across his face as he rests an arm around Anakin in return.

“I knew I’d get you into bed tonight,” Anakin mumbles. Obi-Wan can’t see his face, but he’s almost possible that he’s wearing a smirk.

“You also said you’d go straight to sleep if I got into this bed,” Obi-Wan responds, not surprised that Anakin didn’t keep his word.

“I’m going to sleep,” Anakin insists, his voice growing softer by the moment. “I just want to make sure you’re going to stay. I like having you here with me.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, dear one,” Obi-Wan assures him, pressing another kiss to Anakin’s forehead. “Get some sleep. You’ll need to be rested for the mission tomorrow.”

The only response that Obi-Wan hears is a soft snoring coming from Anakin. Obi-Wan glances down at him, smiling to himself as he settles into the mattress. He had thought an evening with a drunken Anakin would be a disaster. He certainly didn’t expect it to end with him holding Anakin while he slept, but Obi-Wan won’t complain.

Anakin Skywalker may not be able to hold his liquor, but he can always manage to win Obi-Wan over.

 


End file.
